Happy New Year
by 66Witch
Summary: I guess the title says it all. WyattChrisLovestory


**Title:** Happy New Year!

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, because all my stories are..

**Characters:** Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** I guess the title says it all... Wyatt is 16, Chris is 14

**Warnings:** This story deals with incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Happy New Year to everyone!!!! May 2008 be a perfect year for all of you...

**Note 2:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 3:** I know this is short. It just came to my mind tonight, and I thought you could like it. For those of you who were/are desperately waiting for a new (real) story from my side: I'm working on it, but I'll need some more time, so in the worst case you have to wait until February, when it's semester break again.

-----------------

**Happy New Year**

It was half past nine, on december 31st. Another year was over. A weird year, Wyatt had to admit. But also a good one, a very good one.

He had found the love of his life. He was simply happy. When he though about this one person, who was able to make him smile, who was able to turn him into a hero – his lover's hero, who could make him feel like he would be in heaven – or in hell, or even in both places at the same time; this one person he loved so much that it almost hurt, deep inside... when he though about that person his knees were turned into a week mess, and his heart was skipping a beat and another, while thousands of butterflies danced in his belly. Oh yes, he definitely was in love.

Chris meanwhile observed his brother who sat at the kitchen table deep in his thought.

"You know what's wrong with him?" Mel asked her 14 year old brother.

Chris shrugged: "No idea..."

What a lie. Chris could read his brother like an open book. And he guessed that his brother - his lover - was thinking about him. He knew Wyatt had thought about them a lot the last days. Around Christmas who think about those who you love, and Wyatt loved Chris, more than a brother should ever do. But Chris did, too. He loved Wyatt – his brother, but he didn't care. He loved him like he never loved someone before, not in this life, nor his previous one. And he actually hated it to be here, around the rest of the family, parents, sister, aunts and uncles, cousins... he hated it not to be able to hold Wyatt close, kiss him maybe, and tell him that he loved him with no end, and that he wanted to share this moment of New Years Eve only with him. Soon it would be midnight. And there was no one there to kiss him... because the one he wanted to be kissed by, the one wasn't allowed to do it openly. So this would be another New Years Eve where he wouldn't be kissed.

Minutes went by, while both boys couldn't help to think about their love... there forbidden, but still so overwhelming love.

"I wish they would all disappear..." Wyatt telepathically send to his brother, while his cousins Charlie and Henry Jr. where talking to him about the fireworks they had bought. 

Chris smiled at him, answering: _"Me too..."_

"Chris?" Piper asked.

"Yeah?" her younger son relied.

"I asked if you have everything prepared with the fireworks...?"

Chris just nodded: "I hope... It's Charlie's and Henry's job this year."

"We know that," Paige said, "but we hoped you and Wyatt would have an eye one them..."

Chris rolled his eyes: "Alright... I'm on my way..." And with this he rose from the sofa where he was sitting on, and went over to the garden.

When Wyatt saw Chris leave, he followed him. Outside he stepped closer to his lover, and glancing around quickly, he put his arm around his lover's waist and whispered to his ear: "I missed to do that all day..."

"Missed what?" Chris asked, while he turned a little around to face his brother.

"This," Wyatt stated and gave Chris a short but loving kiss. Then he smiled at him lovingly before he let go of him, saying: "I better go inside again... Stay not to long outside, it's surprisingly cold tonight.

Chris smiled and nodded. Then he followed his brother with his eyes, while Wyatt returned to their huge family.

Minutes passed and turned to hours... soon it was short before midnight and the whole Halliwell Clan was coming together in the manor's garden.

Chris and Wyatt stood on opposite sides, not sure if they could stay away from each other if they would have been any closer.

And finally it was there... the countdown... and Charlie and Henry Jr. Were going into position, too, to be able to start the fireworks... "FIVE"... Wyatt smiled at his brother, innocently... "FOUR"... Piper hugged Leo closer, same as Coop did with Phoebe... "THREE"... Chris looked at his brother beggingly: _"I miss you!" _... "TWO"... Henry kissed Paige, while his son was seaking for his lighters... "ONE"... Henry Jr. found them...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all exclaimed and glasses where clicked together, happily. And soon the loud noises from the fireworks where heard and the night sky was bathed in light. Wyatt meanwhile stepped closer to Chris, unnoticed by the others. He couldn't help it, and his plan was perfect. No one would noticed because they were all so submerged in the big fireworks his cousins had prepared.

Chris, who was watching the fireworks, too, only knew that he suddenly felt a strong arm around him and then he felt the familiar sensation of being orbed.

The next moment he stood in the attic, next to the window and in front of Wyatt who was looking him deeply in the eyes, lovingly.

Chris smiled, while Wyatt put his hands on his cheeks and caressed his face softly with his thumbs.

Wyatt smiled, too, while he moved slowly closer. And when their faces were only inches apart, he whispered: "Happy New Year, my love." Then the closed the gap between them and they were both lost in a sensual kiss. Their lips brushed so softly against each other, like if it would have been their first kiss ever. But soon Wyatt's tongue asked for permission to enter, which Chris granted him immediately. And while there tongues were lost in a beautiful dance, the older of the two held the younger one close, almost protectively.

Non of them knew how long their kiss did last. But when they finally parted for the need of air Chris smiled: and breathed: "Happy New Year to you, too, Wyatt."

Wyatt just smiled and hold Chris close, who put his head against his brother chest. And so they stood there in the attic at the window, watching the fireworks in the clear night sky.

-----------------

**Note 4:** Alright... there might actually be a lot of mistakes in this one shot, but hey... I had a lot of alcohol in my blood when I wrote this short after I had sent the last of my fireworks to the sky, so please be nice to me...

**Note 5:** I would be more than happy if you would leave me a review... and maybe some pills against the hang over... _lol_


End file.
